Agostinho de Hipona
|local_nascimento= Tagaste, Argélia |data_morte= }} |local_morte= Hipona, Argélia |dia_consagrado=28 de agosto no Ocidente 15 de junho no Oriente |venerado_em=Igreja Católica Apostólica Romana, Ortodoxa, Anglicana, Luterana e Presbiteriana |imagem=Simone Martini 003.jpg |tamanho=250px |legenda='Santo Agostinho' (pintura de Simone Martini) |títulos=Bispo de Hipona, Padre latino e Doutor da Igreja (Doctor Gratiae) |data_beatificação= |local_beatificação= |beatificado_por= |data_canonização= |local_canonização= |canonizado_por= |atribuições=criança, pomba, pena (de escrever), concha, coração trespassado |patrono=teólogos, agostinianos e impressores |patrona= |principal_templo=San Pietro in Ciel d'Oro, Pávia, Itália |data_supressão= |polêmicas=contra o maniqueísmo, o donatismo, o arianismo etc. |passagem="Fizeste-nos para Ti, Senhor, e o nosso coração vive inquieto enquanto não repousar em Ti". |autor_passagem=S. Agostinho - Confissões I,1,1 }} Aurélio Agostinho ( ), dito de Hipona, conhecido como Santo Agostinho (Tagaste, 13 de novembro de 354 - Hipona, 28 de agosto de 430), foi um bispo, escritor, teólogo, filósofo e é um Padre latino e Doutor da Igreja Católica. Agostinho é uma das figuras mais importantes no desenvolvimento do cristianismo no Ocidente. Em seus primeiros anos, Agostinho foi fortemente influenciado pelo maniqueísmo e pelo neoplatonismo de Plotino, mas depois de tornar-se cristão (387), ele desenvolveu a sua própria abordagem sobre filosofia e teologia e uma variedade de métodos e perspectivas diferentes. (edição de março de 2002, ISBN 1-57910-918-7). Ele aprofundou o conceito de pecado original dos padres anteriores e, quando o Império Romano do Ocidente começou a desintegrar-se, desenvolveu o conceito de Igreja como a cidade espiritual de Deus (num livro de mesmo nome), distinta da cidade material do homem. Seu pensamento influenciou profundamente a visão do homem medieval. A Igreja se identificou com o conceito de "Cidade de Deus" de Agostinho, e também a comunidade que era devota de Deus. Na Igreja Católica, e na Igreja Anglicana, é considerado santo, e importante Doutor da Igreja, e o patrono da ordem religiosa agostiniana. Muitos protestantes, especialmente os calvinistas mas também os luteranos (basta recordar que Martinho Lutero era inicialmente um sacerdote católico agostiniano), consideram-no como um dos pais teólogos da Reforma Protestante ensinando a salvação e a graça divina. Na Igreja Ortodoxa Oriental ele é louvado, e seu dia festivo é celebrado em 15 de junho, apesar de uma minoria ser da opinião que ele é um herege, principalmente por causa de suas mensagens sobre o que se tornou conhecido como a cláusula filioque. Entre os ortodoxos é chamado de "Agostinho Abençoado", ou "Santo Agostinho o Abençoado"."'Abençoado', aqui, não significa que ele é menos que um santo, porém é um título concedido a ele como sinal de respeito." Biografia ]] thumb|150px|left|Agostinho, em um afresco de [[Sandro Botticelli.]] Agostinho nasceu na cidade de Tagaste (atual Souk-Ahras, Argélia), a cerca de 90 km do Mediterrâneo, na Numídia (atual Souk Ahras), à época uma província romana do norte da África. Apesar do gentílico Aurelius, que poderia indicar a aquisição da cidadania romana sob o reinado de Marco Aurélio, Cômodo ou Caracala, Agostinho era de ascendência berbere. Seu pai, Patricius, era um berbere romanizado, cidadão romano, pagão; a mãe, Mônica, era berbere cristãMônica é diminutivo de Monna, nome de uma divindade do Norte da África, cujo culto é referido em uma inscrição de Thignica (Ain Tounga, no vale do rio Medjerda). V. Nacéra Benseddik "À la recherche de Thagaste, patrie de Sant Augustin". In FUX, Pierre-Yves (org), Augustinus Afer: Saint Augustin, africanité et universalité. Éditions universitaires Fribourg Suisse, 2003, p.418. A esperança da família, sem muitos recursos, era educar seus filhos para que se tornassem professores, advogados ou membros da administração imperial. Agostinho foi educado no norte da África e resistiu aos ensinamentos de sua mãe para se tornar cristão.AGOSTINHO DE HIPONA. Confissões. Trad. J. Oliveira Santos e A. Ambrósio de Pina; “Vida e obra” por José Américo Motta Pessanha. São Paulo: Nova Cultural, 1999. 416 p. (Coleção Os Pensadores). Original em latim. ISBN 85-13-00848-6. Com onze anos de idade, foi enviado para a escola em Madaura, uma pequena cidade da Numídia. Lá ele tornou-se familiarizado com a literatura latina e com práticas e crenças do paganismo. Em 369 e 370, permaneceu em casa. Durante esse período Agostinho leu o diálogo Hortensius de Cícero (hoje perdido), que deixaria uma impressão duradoura sobre ele e despertando-lhe o interesse pela filosofia. Passou a ser um seguidor do maniqueísmo. Com dezessete anos, graças à generosidade de um concidadão, chamado Romaniano, o pai de Agostinho pôde enviá-lo para Cartago para continuar sua educação na retórica. Vivendo como um pagão intelectual, ele tomou uma concubina. Numa tenra idade, desenvolveu uma relação estável com uma jovem, em Cartago, com a qual viveu em concubinato por quinze anos e com quem viria a ter um filho, Adeodato. Segundo a lei romana, sendo a mulher de classe inferior, eles não poderiam se casar. O casal viria a se separarar em 386, quando ela o deixou em Milão e partiu para a Numídia. No Livro VI das Confissões, Agostinho escreve que a razão da separação teria sido a perspectiva de um casamento arranjado. "Sendo arrancada do meu lado, como impedimento para o matrimônio, aquela com quem partilhava o leito, o meu coração, onde ela estava presa, rasgou-se, feriu-se, escorria sangue. Retirara-se ela para a África, fazendo votos de jamais conviver com outro homem e deixando-me o filho natural que dela tivera." [http://www.youblisher.com/p/69635-Confiss-es-Santo-Agostinho/ Confissões VI, parte III, 15. "Cativo do prazer"]. Santo Agostinho. 2ª ed. São Paulo: Abril Cultural, 1980. Assim, diante da insistência da mãe para que ele se casasse, Agostinho teria afinal repudiado sua mulher, fazendo-a voltar para a África, mantendo o filho Adeodato com ele. O nome da mãe de Adeodato não é mencionado em nenhum texto. Durante os anos 373 e 374, Agostinho ensinou gramática em Tagaste. No ano seguinte, mudou-se para Cartago a fim de ocupar o cargo de professor da cadeira municipal de retórica, e permanecerá lá durante os próximos nove anos. Desiludido pelo comportamento indisciplinado dos alunos em Cartago, em 383, mudou-se para estabelecer uma escola em Roma, onde ele acreditava que os melhores e mais brilhantes retóricos ensinaram. No entanto, Agostinho ficou desapontado com as escolas romanas, que ele encontrou apática. Quando chegou o momento para os seus alunos para pagar os seus honorários eles simplesmente fugiram. Amigos maniqueístas apresentaram-lhe o prefeito da cidade de Roma, Symmachus, que tinha sido solicitado a fornecer um professor de retórica imperial para o tribunal provincial em Milão. Agostinho ganhou o emprego e ocupou o cargo no final de 384. Cristão 200px|thumb|Agostinho recebe o [[batismo das mãos de Ambrósio.]] Enquanto ele estava em Milão, Agostinho mudou de vida. Ainda em Cartago, começou a abandonar o maniqueísmo, em parte devido a um decepcionante encontro com um chefe expoente da teologia maniqueísta, Fausto. Em Roma, ele relata ter completamente se afastado do maniqueísmo, e abraçou o movimento cético da Academia Neoplatónica. Sua mãe insistia para que ele se tornasse cristão e também seus próprios estudos sobre o neoplatonismo também foram levando-o neste sentido, e seu amigo Simplicianus instou-o dessa forma também. Mas foi a oratória do bispo de Milão, Ambrósio, que teve mais influência sobre a conversão de Agostinho. A mãe de Agostinho havia-o seguido para Milão e insistiu para que abandonasse a relação com a mulher com quem vivia ilegalmente e procurasse outra para casar, conforme as leis do mundo e a doutrina cristã. A amada foi mandada de volta para a África e Agostinho deveria esperar dois anos para contrair casamento legal; mas logo ligou-se a uma concubina. No verão de 386, após ter lido um relato da vida de António do Deserto, de Atanásio de Alexandria, que muito inspirou-lhe, Agostinho sofreu uma profunda crise pessoal. Decidiu se converter ao cristianismo católico, abandonar a sua carreira na retórica, encerrar sua posição no ensino em Milão, desistir de qualquer ideia de casamento, e dedicar-se inteiramente a servir a Deus e às práticas do sacerdócio. A chave para esta transformação foi à voz de uma criança invisível, que ouviu enquanto estava em seu jardim em Milão, que cantava repetidamente, "Tolle, lege"; "tolle, lege" ("toma e lê"; "toma e ler"). Ele tomou o texto da epístola de Paulo aos romanos, e abriu ao acaso em 13:13-14, onde lê-se: "Não caminheis em glutonerias e embriaguez, nem em desonestidades e dissoluções, nem em contendas e rixas, mas revesti-vos do Senhor Jesus Cristo e não procureis a satisfação da carne com seus apetites". Ele narra em detalhes sua jornada espiritual em sua famosa Confissões (Confessions), que se tornou um clássico tanto da teologia cristã quanto da literatura mundial. Ambrósio batizou Agostinho, juntamente com seu filho, Adeodato, na vigília da Páscoa, em 387, em Milão, e logo depois, em 388 ele retornou à África. Em seu caminho de volta à África sua mãe morreu, e logo após também seu filho, deixando-o sozinho, sem família. Bispo Após o regresso ao Norte da África, vendeu seu patrimônio e deu o dinheiro aos pobres. A única coisa com que ele ficou foi a casa da família, que se converteu em uma fundação monástica para si e um grupo de amigos. Em 391, ele foi ordenado sacerdote em Hipona (atual Annaba, na Argélia). Em 396, foi eleito bispo coadjutor de Hipona (auxiliar, com o direito de sucessão depois da morte do bispo corrente) e pouco depois bispo principal. Ele permaneceu nessa posição em Hipona até sua morte em 430. Ele deixou o seu mosteiro, mas continuou a levar uma vida monástica na residência episcopal. Ele deixou uma regra (latim, regulamentos) para seu mosteiro que o levou ser designado o "santo padroeiro do clero regular", isto é, sacerdotes que vivem por uma regra monástica. thumb|left|Tumba de Agostinho na [[Basílica de São Pedro em céu de ouro em Pávia.]] Sua vida foi registrada pela primeira vez por seu amigo São Possídio, bispo de Calama, no seu Sancti Augustini vita. Descreveu-o como homem de poderoso intelecto e um enérgico orador, que em muitas oportunidades defendeu a fé católica contra todos seus inimigos. Possídio também descreveu traços pessoais de Agostinho com detalhe, desenhando um retrato de um homem que comia com parcimónia, trabalhou incansavelmente, desprezando fofocas, rejeitando as tentações da carne, e que exerceu a prudência na gestão financeira conforme sua posição e autoridade de bispo. Sua vida não é tranquila: missa diária, prega até duas vezes ao dia, dá catequese, administra bens temporais, resolve questões de justiça (cerca, muro, dívidas, brigas de família…), atende aos pobres e órfãos, etc. Pouco antes da morte de Agostinho, a província da África Proconsular foi invadida pelos vândalos, uma tribo guerreira que estava aderindo ao arianismo. Pouco depois de Hipona ser cercada pelos bárbaros Agostinho adoeceu; Possídio relata que ele gastou seus últimos dias em oração e penitência, pedindo para que os salmos penitenciais de Davi fossem pendurados em sua parede para que ele pudesse ler. Pouco tempo após sua morte, os vândalos levantaram o cerco de Hipona, mas não muito tempo depois eles voltaram e queimaram a cidade. Eles destruíram tudo, mas a catedral de Agostinho e a biblioteca ficaram inalteradas. Agostinho foi canonizado por reconhecimento popular e reconhecido como um Doutor da Igreja. Na Igreja Católica, o seu dia é 28 de agosto, o dia no qual ele supostamente morreu. Ele é considerado o santo padroeiro dos impressores, teólogos e de um grande número de cidades e dioceses. Para os protestantes ou evangélicos, Agostinho é referencial na história eclesiástica, pois foi um valoroso líder da Igreja primitiva e deixou suas marcas como verdadeiro discípulo de Cristo. Obras Agostinho foi um autor prolífico em muitos géneros — tratados filosóficos, teológicos, comentários de escritos da Bíblia, além de sermões e cartas. Dele restaram algumas centenas de cartas (Epistulae) e de sermões (Sermones) considerados autênticos. Além disso, deixou 113 obras escritas. Agostinho é chamado de o Doutor da Graça, por sua compreensão sobre o tema. * Textos autobiográficos: As suas Confissões (Confesiones), escritas entre os anos 397-398, são geralmente consideradas como a primeira autobiografia. Agostinho descreve sua vida desde sua concepção até à sua então relação com Deus, e termina com um longo discurso sobre o livro do Génesis, no qual ele demonstra como interpretar a Bíblia. A consciência psicológica e auto-revelação da obra ainda impressionam leitores. Mesmo sendo uma autobiografia, as Confissões não deixam de ter a marca filosófica de Agostinho. No Livro X, Agostinho escreve sobre a memória e suas atribuições. Já no Livro XI, Agostinho fala sobre a Criação, sobre o Tempo e da noção psicológica que se tem deste. No fim da sua vida, Agostinho revisitou os seus trabalhos anteriores por ordem cronológica e sugeriu que teria falado de forma diferente numa obra intitulada Retratações, que nos daria uma imagem considerável do desenvolvimento de um escritor e os seus pensamentos finais. * Filosóficos: Diálogos: Solilóquios (Soliloquiorum libri duo), Sobre o Mestre (De Magistro, trata da educação neste diálogo), Sobre o livre arbítrio (De Libero Arbitrio, trata sobre o mal e sobre as escolhas) Contra os acadêmicos (Contra academicos, em que combate o cepticismo). O Livro das disciplinas (Disciplinarum libri é uma vasta enciclopédia com o fim de mostrar como se pode e se deve ascender a Deus a partir das coisas materiais. Não está acabada). * Apologéticos: Da verdadeira religião (De vera religione), etc. A Cidade de Deus (iniciada c. de 413, terminada em 426, uma de suas obras capitais, nela nos oferece uma síntese de seu pensamento filosófico, teológico e político). O De civitate Dei libri XXII. * Dogmáticos: Entre 399-422, escreveu A Trindade, uma das principais obras que apoia a crença na Santíssima Trindade de Deus. O De Trinitate libri XV. Sobre a imortalidade da alma (De inmortalitate animae) Sobre a potencialidade da alma (De quantitate animae) Enquirídio (Enchiridion, ad Laurentium ou De fide, spe et caritate liber I, é um manual de teologia segundo o esquema das três virtudes teológicas. Contém uma explicação do Credo, da oração do Padre Nosso e dos preceitos morais da Igreja Católica). Da fé e do credo livro I (De fide et símbolo liber I), etc. * Morais e pastorais: Contra mendacium, Da catequese dos não instruídos livro I (De catechizandis rudibus liber I), Da continência livro I (De continentia liber I), Da paciência livro I (De patientia liber I), etc. * Monásticos: Regula ad servos — a mais antiga das regras monásticas do Ocidente. * Exegéticos: A Bíblia teve um papel decisivo para Agostinho. Pode-se destacar: Da doutrina cristã livro IV (De doctrina christiana libri IV (é uma síntese dogmática que servirá de modelo para as Sententiae os pensadores da Idade Média), De Genesi ad litteram libri XII, Da harmonia dos evangelhistas livro IV (De consensu Evangelistarum libri IV (foram escritos em resposta aos que acusavam os evangelistas de contradizer-se e de haver atribuído falsamente a Cristo a divinidade), etc. * Tratados: Tratados sobre o evangelho de João (In Iohannis evangelium tractatus), As enarrações, ou exposições, dos Salmos (Enarrationes in Psalmos), etc. * Polémicos: Muitas de suas obras tem caráter polêmico por causa dos conflitos que ele enfrentou. Isso levou São Posídio a classificá-las conforme os adversários combatidos: pagãos, astrológos, judeus, maniqueus, priscilianistas, donatistas, pelagianos, arianos e apolinaristas. De natura boni liber I, Psalmus contra partem Donati, De peccatorum meritis et remissione et de baptismo parvolorum ad Marcellium libri III (de 412, primeira teología bíblica da redencão, do pecado original e da necessidade do batismo), De gratia et libero arbitrio liber I (de 426, em que demonstra a necessidade da graça, da existência do livre arbitrío), De haeresibus, etc. Pensamento ; O problema do mal Em seu livro Sobre o livre arbítrio (em latim: De libero arbitrio) Agostinho responde de ao problema filosofico do mal de forma filosófica, demonstrando também filosoficamente que Deus não é o criador do mal. Pois, para ele, tornava-se inconcebível o fato de que um ser benevolente, pudesse ter criado o mal. A concepção que Agostinho tem do mal, tem como base teoria platônica e a desenvolve. Assim o mal não é um ser, mas sim a ausência de um outro ser, o bem. O mal é aquilo que "sobraria" quando não existe mais a presença do bem. Deus seria a completa personificação deste bem, portanto o mal não seria oriundo da criação divina, mas seu antagonista por excelência, na condição de fruto do seu afastamento. No diálogo com seu amigo Evódio, Agostinho explica-lhe que a origem do mal está no livre-arbítrio concedido por Deus. Deus em sua perfeição, quis criar um ser que pudesse ser autônomo e assim escolher o bem de forma voluntária, um ser consciente. O homem, então, é o único ser que possuiria as faculdades da vontade, da liberdade e do conhecimento. Por esta forma ele é capaz de entender os sentidos existentes em si mesmo e na natureza. Ele é um ser capacitado a escolher entre algo bom (proveniente de Deus em uma criação perfeita) e algo mau (a prevalência da vontades humanas imperfeitas e que afetam negativamente a criação da perfeição idealizada por Deus). Entretanto, por ter em si mesmo a carga do pecado original de Adão e Eva, estaria constantemente tendenciado a escolher praticar uma ação que satisfizesse suas paixões (a ausência de Deus em sua vida). Deus, portanto, não é o autor do mal, mas é autor do livre-arbítrio, que concede aos homens a liberdade de exercer o mal, ou melhor, de não praticar o bem. Esse argumento também implica que o ser humano tem direito de escolha sobre sua própria vida, não é apenas um ser programado. E se, segundo Agostinho, o bem é apreciado por Deus e a prática perfeita, todas as ações por ele inspiradas se tornam virtuosas e louváveis. Sendo que em um universo de seres não conscientes e que não têm livre-arbítrio, as práticas do bem e do mal seriam programadas e não poderiam ser classificadas como boas ou ruins. ; Tempo e Criação No Livro XI das Confissões (em latim: Confessiones) Agostinho põe-se a cargo de versar acerca da criação do mundo por meio do Verbo, que podemos entender como "palavra criadora". Com efeito, o filósofo compreende que o mundo só poderia ter duas origens 1) do nada (em latim: ex-nihilo) e 2) a partir de parte da sua substância. No entanto, a última suposição é falsa pois teria de se admitir um Deus mutável, algo não condizente com o pensamento do Doutor Africano. A fim de responder a asserção: "Do que faria Deus antes de criar o mundo?"Confissões XI; X, XII o filósofo tece sua crítica aos maniqueus e expõe seu pensamento a respeito do tempo e da criação. A evidente resposta de Agostinho à tal pergunta é a de que Deus não estaria a fazer nada, pois não havia tempo antes deste ter sido criado por Deus, ficando expresso que o tempo nada mais é do que uma criatura assim como o mundo e todas as coisas. Para o pensador, o tempo e o universo foram criado em conjunto, e Deus estaria fora deste contexto pois ele é eterno e a eternidade não entra no tempo. Para o filósofo medieval, o tempo não tem existência per se e só pode ser apreendido por nossa alma por meio de uma atividade chamada de "distensão da alma" (em latim: distentio animi). A distensão da alma, grosso modo, nada mais é do que a compreensão dos três tempos; pretérito, presente e futuro na alma, de modo que seja possível lembrar do passado, viver o presente e prever o futuro. Agostinho afirma que a alma é quem pode medir o tempo e essa "medição" atesta a existência do tempo apenas em caráter psicológico. Influência como pensador e teólogo thumb|right|170px|Santo Agostinho. Na história do pensamento ocidental, sendo muito influenciado pelo platonismo e neoplatonismo, particularmente por Plotino, Agostinho foi importante para o "baptismo" do pensamento grego e a sua entrada na tradição cristã e, posteriormente, na tradição intelectual europeia. Também importantes foram os seus adiantados e influentes escritos sobre a vontade humana, um tópico central na ética, que se tornaram um foco para filósofos posteriores, como Arthur Schopenhauer e Friedrich Nietzsche, mas ainda encontrando eco na obra de Albert Camus e Hannah Arendt (ambos os filósofos escreveram teses sobre Agostinho). É largamente devido à influência de Agostinho que o cristianismo ocidental concorda com a doutrina do pecado original. Os teólogos católicos geralmente concordam com a crença de Agostinho de que Deus existe fora do tempo e no "presente eterno"; o tempo só existe dentro do universo criado. O pensamento de Agostinho foi também basilar na orientação da visão do homem medieval sobre a relação entre a fé cristã e o estudo da natureza. Ele reconhecia a importância do conhecimento, mas entendia que a fé em Cristo vinha restaurar a condição decaída da razão humana, sendo portanto mais importante. Agostinho afirmava que a interpretação da Bíblia deveria ser feita de acordo com os conhecimentos disponíveis, em cada época, sobre o mundo natural. Escritos como sua interpretação do livro bíblico do Gênesis, como o que chamaríamos hoje de um "texto alegórico", iriam influenciar fortemente a Igreja medieval, que teria uma visão mais interpretativa e menos literal dos textos sagrados. Tomás de Aquino tomou muito de Agostinho para criar sua própria síntese do pensamento filosófico grego e do cristão. Dois teólogos posteriores que admitiram influência especial de Agostinho foram João Calvino e Cornelius Otto Jansenius. * Graça * Agostinianos * Anexo:Lista de santos * Regra de Santo Agostinho * AGOSTINHO. A Cidade de Deus Volume II. Trad. de J. Dias Pereira. Lisboa: Fundação Calouste Goulbekian, 2000. * ______. A Trindade. Trad. de Frei Agustinho Belmonte, O.A.R. São Paulo: Paulus, 1994. * ______. Confissões. Trad. J. Oliveira Santos e A. Ambrósio de Pina; “Vida e obra” por José Américo Motta Pessanha. São Paulo: Nova Cultural, 1999. (Coleção Os pensadores). * ______. La inmortalidad del alma. Lope Cilleruelo. Madrid: Biblioteca de Autores Cristianos, 1988. (Obras completas de San Agustin XXXIX). * ______. Sobre a potencialidade da alma (De quantitate animae). Trad. de Aloysio Jansen de Faria. Petrópolis: Vozes, 2005. * DILMAN, Ilham. Free will: an historical and philosophical introduction. Florence, KY, USA: Routledge, 1999. * GILSON, Etienne. Introdução ao estudo de Santo Agostinho. Trad. de Cristiane Negreiros Abbud Ayoub. São Paulo: Paulus, 2006. * OS PENSADORES, “São Tomás de Aquino” São Paulo: Abril Cultural 1980. * OS PENSADORES, “Santo Agostinho” São Paulo: Abril Cultural 1980. * PESANHA, José de Américo Motta. “Santo Agostinho (354-430) Vida e Obra” p. VI – XXIV in “Os Pensadores, Santo Agostinho” São Paulo: Abril Cultural 1980. * ROSA, Maria da Glória de. “A História da Educação através dos textos”. São Paulo: CULTRIX, 2002 * The Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy. * na Christian Classics Ethereal Library * na IntraText Digital Library * Sítio Augustinus.it (obra de Agostinho ) * na Documenta Catholica Omnia Categoria:Filósofos da Argélia Categoria:Filósofos católicos Categoria:Santos da Argélia Categoria:Padres da Igreja Categoria:Doutores da Igreja Categoria:Bispos católicos da Argélia Categoria:Líderes religiosos Categoria:Apologética cristã Categoria:Teólogos do Império Romano Categoria:Pessoas citadas na Divina Comédia (Paraíso) Categoria:Opositores ao arianismo Categoria:Controvérsia semipelagiana Categoria:Nascidos em 354 Categoria:Santos crúzios Categoria:Escritores de cartas da Roma Antiga Categoria:Romanos antigos do século IV Categoria:Romanos antigos do século V Categoria:Santos do Império Romano af:Augustinus als:Augustinus von Hippo am:ኦግስቲን an:Sant Agostín d'Hipona ar:أوغسطينوس arz:القديس اوغسطين ast:Agustín d'Hipona az:Avreli Avqustin bar:Augustinus vo Hippo bat-smg:Šv. Augostėns be:Аўгусцін Аўрэлій be-x-old:Аўгустын bg:Августин Блажени bo:སན་ཏོ་ཨོའོ་ཀོའོ་སེ་ཐིང་། br:Aogustin Hippo bs:Aurelije Augustin ca:Agustí d'Hipona ckb:قەشە ئۆگەستین cs:Svatý Augustin cy:Awstin o Hippo da:Augustin de:Augustinus von Hippo el:Αυγουστίνος Ιππώνος en:Augustine of Hippo eo:Aŭgusteno de Hipono es:Agustín de Hipona et:Augustinus eu:Agustin Hiponakoa fa:آگوستین fi:Augustinus fo:Aurelius Augustin fr:Augustin d'Hippone fy:Augustinus ga:Naomh Agaistín gl:Agostiño de Hipona he:אוגוסטינוס hif:Augustine of Hippo hr:Sveti Augustin hu:Hippói Szent Ágoston hy:Օգոստինոս Երանելի ia:Augustino de Hippona id:Agustinus dari Hippo ilo:Agustin ti Hipona io:Augustinus is:Ágústínus it:Agostino d'Ippona ja:アウグスティヌス jv:Augustinus ka:ნეტარი ავგუსტინე kab:Saint Augustin kk:Аврелий Августин ko:아우구스티누스 ku:Augustînus ky:Аврелий Августин la:Augustinus lb:Aurelius Augustinus lij:Sant'Aostin lt:Šv. Augustinas lv:Svētais Augustīns mk:Свети Августин ml:ഔറേലിയുസ് അഗസ്തീനോസ് mn:Амгалан Августин mr:हिप्पोचा ऑगस्टीन mt:Santu Wistin my:စိန့်ဩဂတ်စတင်း nds:Augustinus nl:Augustinus van Hippo nn:Augustin av Hippo no:Augustin av Hippo oc:Agustin d'Ipòna pam:Augustine ning Hippo pl:Augustyn z Hippony pms:Agustin d'Ipon-a pnb:آگسٹائین qu:Agustín (santu) rm:Augustinus da Hippo ro:Augustin de Hipona ru:Аврелий Августин rue:Авґустін з Гіппо sc:Austinu de Ippona scn:Sant'Austinu sco:Augustinus sh:Augustin simple:Augustine of Hippo sk:Augustín z Hippa sl:Sveti Avguštin sq:Shën Agostini sr:Августин Хипонски sv:Augustinus sw:Agostino wa Hippo ta:ஹிப்போவின் அகஸ்டீன் th:ออกัสตินแห่งฮิปโป tl:Agustin ng Hipona tr:Augustinus tt:Аврелий Августин uk:Августин Аврелій ur:اگستین (ہپو کا) vec:Sant'Agostin (Santo) vi:Augustine thành Hippo wa:Sint Ogustin war:Agustin han Hipona yi:אויגוסטינוס yo:Augustine ará Híppò zh:希波的奥古斯丁